


Dream

by Siberianskys



Series: The Interpersonal Relationships of Torchwood 3 [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s02e12 Fragments, Gen, POV Toshiko Sato, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	Dream

Tosh felt like she was dreaming; a fortnight ago, she thought she was going to die slowly in the concrete hole that UNIT had thrown her in for the crime of attempting to save her mother's life, instead she was minutes away from starting the new job offered to her by the attractive man in the RAF coat who had freed her from hell, provided a new home and time to heal; she was expecting his arrival at any moment to chauffeur her to a TOP SECRET location that he'd said she was just going to have to see for herself; this couldn't possibly go wrong, she thought.


End file.
